


Change Is A Good Thing

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of Stalking, Reader Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Certain events lead your best friend to make a life changing decision about your life and you couldn’t help but agree to it





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I promised back when I posted Windows that I had another Steve Trevor/Reader fic that I would post here????
> 
> Well, here it is!!!
> 
> I plan to add on two more parts at some point so stay tuned for those ;)
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

**_Change Is A Good Thing_ **

 

Over the nearly two years that you’ve known him, you’ve come to know that Sameer had  _a lot_ of patience, but that didn’t mean it was  _impossible_ to get under his skin. 

 

A fact that you were reminded of as he sent another look of irritation at you from the opposite side of his kitchen island. “[Y/F/N], for the sake of my sanity,  _please_ stop.”

 

Your nails did one final drum upon the island top and you let out a sigh. “Sorry, Sammy. I’m just -”

 

“Nervous,” he finished, giving you a soft smile. “I know. I get it, but you need this.”

 

You nodded, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves. Absentmindedly twisting around the mug of coffee before you, you couldn’t stop yourself from once again mulling over this whole situation. 

 

Sammy was right. You both knew that, but - after living independently for years - the idea of having someone shadow you whenever you went out was still unsettling. Unfortunately, though, it was necessary. 

 

Nearly two years ago, it was announced that you were cast as one of the leads in a highly anticipated new movie. Which meant that in the span of twenty-four hours, you went from being a no-name actress - fresh out of acting school - to being a hot new star that everyone wanted to know about. The first few months after the announcement were fine to deal with; it was the limbo period where even though people knew about you, they still hadn’t memorized you. You could pass through public spaces with little to no issues. 

 

When filming started, the various locations and changes to your appearance further kept you from being bothered. From the public, at least. Your co-stars, namely Sameer, adopted the roles of honorary siblings. Sammy was a gift; a well practiced actor in the thriving community of stars. He helped to further hone your talent and was always there when you needed support. It was why he was first person you called - excluding the 911 call - after  _‘The Incident_ ’ two weeks back.

 

The incident where you pulled a rookie move and got too used to the near constant anonymity you had. 

 

The incident where you let your guard down.

 

Not even thinking, you’d ventured out of your L.A. apartment to pick up a few things around the city. An hour and a half later - in store number three - you felt the hair raise on the back of your neck and you lifted your head to glance around the shop. It was then that you caught a glimpse of the guy. Standing about thirty feet away, watching you from over a clearance rack of dresses behind dark sunglasses - white, middle aged, with an off-putting vibe of  _Creep_ that triggered an odd feeling of familiarity about him inside your gut _._

 

Then he was there at store number four, two bookcases down from where you were picking over trashy romance novels.

 

And then at the cafe, sitting across the room from you with no food before him while you poked at your lunch.

 

Always watching, none-too-subtly, _just like he’d been at your first three stops_.

 

And  _outside of your home_ , checking a mailbox which you knew belonged to a lovely elderly woman  _with no young male relatives_. 

 

It was with that realization that your shaky hands reached for your phone and you dialed 911. Not ten minutes later, and a very tense altercation between the Creep and two officers, your stalker was handcuffed and roughly shoved into the back of a squad car. After an unnerving talk with another officer, it was suggested that you call someone that was close to you.

 

Sameer was there fifteen minutes later and wasted no time in carting your rattled self back to his home. Meaning he was there two hours later when the police contacted you and reported the alarming shrine they found in the man’s home that was dedicated to you and  _only_ you.

 

Which lead to Sammy making a finite decision about your life - with little resistance on your part - followed immediately by a phone call to a friend. 

 

You chewed at your lower lip. “What’s his name again.”

 

“Steve Trevor,” Sammy replied, stirring his cup of tea. “A good guy. Used to be a Captain in the Air Force before he decided to leave and take care of his mother.” All information that he knew you knew, he’d told you before, but the next bit had your brows nearly to your hairline. “Personally, I think he might have been more than  _just_ a pilot, but he’s never actually answered any of my questions confirming it. Anyways,” he waved his hand around as if to swish away the thought. “Couldn’t get the urge to help others from his system so he joined a private security firm and trained up as a bodyguard.”

 

Your mouth quirked up as you added, “And then you met him in a dive bar in London four years ago.” You knew  _this_ story well. So did the world for that matter. The media circulated the story for days after it happened.

 

“Ah, yes,” he laughed, reminiscing the brawl that had erupted. “Yes, what a nigh -”

 

A sharp knock at Sammy’s front door had the two of you turning towards its sound - you with panic and Sammy with excitement. He spared you an amused look before darting off to let his friend - and your new bodyguard - inside. 

>  
> 
> “Steve! Come in! Come it!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, Sammy!”

 

_Oh god._  You stared down at the cup before you and made an attempt to steady your breathing. There really truly wasn’t a reason for you to be this nervous. Bodyguards were an average part of celeb life. Hell, it was considered weird to not have one milling about somewhere while in public, but the simple fact that he was always going to be there threw you for a loop. You’d always been one to do things on your own and now you needed to work around another person _?_

 

You didn’t want to, but after the stalker you didn’t really have a choice.  

>  
> 
> “[Y/F/N] is right in here. [Y/F/N]!”

 

You looked up as Sameer returned, but your attention quickly shifted from his exuberant self to the man trailing behind him.

 

_Oh boy…_

 

You tried to school your face as you took in your new companion’s tall, muscular body (that was nicely showcased by dark-wash, fitted jeans and a tight black t-shirt), but judging by Sammy’s smirk you had failed miserably.

 

But, come on; with a face as handsome as that - paired with those blue eyes and floppy blond hair _?_

 

_Like, was he a bodyguard or a model?_

 

When you saw him step closer, you cleared your throat and slid off your stool to meet him. “Uh, hi,” you said, holding out your hand. “I’m [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. I guess you’re my bodyguard?”

 

He took your hand and gave you charming smile.  _Oh, wow! It was like looking at the sun._  “Yup! Steve Trevor, at your service,” he smoothly offered and you were momentarily distracted by the combination of his slightly gravely voice, the crinkles that formed at the outer corners of his eyes, and the several unnecessary thoughts that bombarded your mind in terms of what he could service you with.

 

_Yup, you were fucked._

 

_...to be continued_


	2. Part Two

**_Change Is A Good Thing || Part Two  
_ **

 

It was only after Steve shut the water off that he happened to hear the tail end of his phone ringing. Stepping out of his shower, he quickly grabbed a towel and dried off before heading into his bedroom to slide on a pair of soft lounge pants. Running a hand through his wet hair, he snagged his phone off his bed and frowned at the display.

 

_Seven missed calls?_  His concern only grew when he noticed they were all from Sameer. Steve had only just unlocked his phone when it started to ring once more. Accepting the call, he brought the device up to his ear, only to wince and pull it slightly away.

 

“ _Trevor! What - Where the hell are you?! Why weren’t you picking up?!”_

 

“Sammy, Sammy, easy,” he answered, brows knitting together as his unease began to build. As far as he knew they didn’t have plans to meet up so he didn’t miss anything.  _So what’s going on?_  “I was in the shower; didn’t hear my phone. Wh -”

 

“ _\- Why were you showering?! It’s three in the afternoon!”_

 

Steve glanced at the clock on the wall. “Actually it’s nearly 3:30…,” he trailed off shaking his head. “But I had the day off; I was gardening. A shower was needed.” Before his friend could gear up and cut him off again, he added, “Now what’s going on?”

 

Through the phone he heard Sammy give a heavy sigh. “ _I need a favor.”_

 

“And that is…..?”

 

“ _I need a bodyguard -”_

 

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. “No. No, I’m not playing bodyguard again for whatever crazy scheme you concocted.” He’d learned his lesson after the catastrophe in San Fran a year prior. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to show his face again at the seaside bar. “Besides, I’m taking a break from all that, remember?”

 

Another result of the ‘San Fran Catastrophe’. 

 

“ _I’m not asking for me, Steve. I’m asking for [Y/F/N].”_

 

If Sammy’s distressed tone didn’t catch his attention, the mention of [Y/F/N]’s name certainly did. 

 

Ever since Sammy met her right before they started filming their movie the guy never stopped raving about her. The sister he never had. Every time he and Sammy managed to meet up, the topic of his co-star  _always_ got brought up. Multiple times. At first, it’d driven him crazy, but then saw some on set photos she was in…

 

Steve’s heart began to hammer in his chest and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. “Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

_A stalker._

 

_A **fucking**  stalker._

 

_God!_

 

Steve huffed and ran a hand through his hair as he approached the secluded home. Two weeks since he agreed to be [Y/L/N]’s bodyguard and he was still agitated when he thought about the events leading up to his hiring. 

 

Reaching the door, he raised his fist and knocked, shuffling momentarily as he waited. When the door was ripped open suddenly only seconds later he couldn’t stop his brows from raising in surprise. 

 

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one still uneasy over what happened. 

 

“Steve! Come in! Come it!” Sammy stepped aside, motioning for him to step inside. 

 

“Hey, Sammy!” He greeted, giving his friend a once over. The older man looked exhausted; the bags under his eyes hinting at recent sleepless nights. Steve was about to ask if he was alright, but Sammy spoke once more, voice low enough that he had to strain to hear it.

 

“Steve, I can’t thank you enough for doing this.” The pure sincerity displayed on his face and lacing his voice ate at Steve’s heart. If he had any reservations before about doing this, he certainly didn’t now.

 

Sammy was always protective of those he considered family. If Steve was the one he trusted enough to watch over his “sister” then he wasn’t going to let him down.

 

He laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “You don’t have to thank me, Sammy. I’m gonna do what I can to keep her safe.”

 

The smile of thanks he got in return was the only response he got before Steve was being lead further inside the home.

 

To the kitchen, to be exact.

 

“[Y/F/N] is right in here. [Y/F/N]!” Sammy called out as Steve trailed a few steps behind him. He considered himself lucky to be a few inches taller than the actor because he was finally able to see his new charge for the first time.

 

_Oh…_

 

His heart quickened at the sight of her. [Y/F/N] was pretty in the photos he’d seen, but it had nothing to seeing her in person. When he noticed her wide eyes darting over his body, he had to fight back a blush. He watched as she slid off the stool she was perched on, cleared her throat, and held out a hand to him. He gladly took it. “Uh, hi, I’m [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. I guess you’re my bodyguard?” 

 

Steve gave his most winning smile. “Yup! Steve Trevor, at your service!”

 

_For anything she wished._

 

_…to be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! :)
> 
> +
> 
> You can also find me [here](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!!! :)


End file.
